


unexpected

by jinsons (b612s)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gender Confusion, Humor, M/M, actually neighbors, markson or never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b612s/pseuds/jinsons
Summary: Jackson doesn’t know what he’s doing here.In a bookstore.





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt (generator) here: I’m in a bookshop and I need that book can you get it for me? You’ve read that book? Let’s talk about it…It’s like 3 AM and I’m tired but I can hear you screaming in frustration about failing to assemble an IKEA bed so I’m going to help you—holy shit you’re cute. 
> 
> i kind of mixed two prompts here and realized it late so i just decided to get on with it… LMAO i don’t know

Jackson doesn’t know what he’s doing here. 

 

In a bookstore. 

 

Out of all people, Jackson Wang? He shakes his head and laughs at the thought. “I can’t even stand libraries, what more buying books,” he whispered to himself, walking from aisle to aisle, finding a particular book. 

 

“Where the hell is that book even located?” Jackson asks himself after successfully failing to find the book he’s looking for in almost an hour now.

He hears a cough, and looks at the person who did the action.

“Excuse me, can I help you? I’ve been seeing you going around here for a while now...” the man says shyly. Jackson thinks he has a beautiful face. 

“Uhh... I guess I could use some help... you know this book called, _Tender is the Night_ , by F. Scott Fitzgerald? I need it for my elective class and I really don’t know where to find it.” Jackson says, scratching his nape.

The man stares at him for the moment, and suddenly says, “Maaan, that book? That’s a good one! I’ve read it!” The man’s smile almost reached his ears, his eye crinkles showing.

 

Jackson is surprised with the man’s enthusiasm but is glad someone is on the same page as him.

“Oh really, you’ve read that book? That’s great! Can you tell me more about it? I have to do a review about it...if you wouldn’t mind?” This time, Jackson shyly asks. The boy flushes.

“Sure! So this is what happens. You see, there’s this character, Dick Diver, a psychologist who falls in love with his patient, Nicole. It’s set in the French Riviera, so late 1920s, and talks about their life, you know? They lived a very lavish life, full of extravagance. It’s a tragic romance, really…” The man blabbers about with much enthusiasm. Jackson leans on the book stand, crossing his arms and listens. Jackson thinks the man looks extremely charming, especially with the shine in his eyes. Jackson smiles.

 

The man stops and blushes in light pink.

“D-d..did I say something wrong..?”  

Jackson laughs.“No, none at all. Proceed. I like how you described the plot to me... sounds interesting enough to write a review. Wait, before I forget. Your name is...?” “Oh yeah, I’m sorry! I’m Park Jinyoung. You can call me Jinyoung.” Jinyoung smiles and offers his hand.

 

_Nice name._

 

“The name’s Wang Jackson. Jackson’s fine.” He shakes the offered hand and smiles at Jinyoung. “So... I’ll see you around? Sorry for making you listen to me blabbering about...” Jinyoung frowns and shakes his head.

“No, really. It’s fine—it’s a great help, by the way. And sure, I’ll see you around. Thanks, once again!” Jackson laughs and starts to walk when Jinyoung tugs him by his jacket. Jackson looks at him, confused.“You forgot to get the book, Jackson. Lucky you, I have my copy right now. Here,” Jinyoung gets a book from his backpack and hands it to Jackson. Jackson sheepishly smiles, accepting it.

“Heh... really, you’re such a big help. I owe you one. Thanks, Jinyoung!” Jackson runs out of the bookstore. 

 

Jinyoung thinks maybe he’s _kinda_ cute.

 

—

 

“Soooo, dude. How’s the review going?” Mark, Jackson’s best friend, asks while munching happily his burger. They were sitting at the stairs of the quadrangle, with people walking around and couples near by the trees surrounding the campus.

Jackson types furiously in his laptop, typing codes and doing test runs. His things are scattered beside him: the book _Tender is the Night_ at his right, fallen pencils from his messenger bag and a bottle of water at his left, beside Mark. 

 

“Hey, earth to Jacksoooon?” Mark puts his face in front of Jackson, waving at him. Jackson pushes Mark and continues to type on his laptop.

“Move out of the way, Mark. I don’t need your ugly face,”

“Hey!” Mark frowns while Jackson continues to ignore him.

“It’s a truth. Anyway, review’s going slow... I mean I’m 20% on it, I guess? I’m scanning it. I haven’t had the time,” Jackson replies, finishing his successful program and taking a sip of water. He looks around.

“Haven’t had time... because you’ve been thinking about him, aren’t you?”

“Who?” Mark laughs.

“That guy you borrowed the book from.”

Jackson looks at Mark. 

 

_Oh, that._

“Ye—sure—I mean, why would I?”

Mark laughs again.

“Why wouldn’t you? Man, this is the first time I’ve seen you think about it for a long time. Usually you go head on. What’s up? Something wrong?”

Jackson ponders about it for a while. Mark’s right. He’s been consistent when chasing someone—asking the person out after just seeing them once, liking their quirks and quickly getting on their sleeve. But what’s so different now?

“There’s just... something about him. Something that I want to discover. Whatever.” Jackson finally replies.

“You’re growing up, kiddo! Different, huh.”

“Hey, just because you’re a year older doesn’t mean I’m a kiddo!”

“Yeah, yeah, if you say so.”

“I mean it!”

 

Mark _laughs_.

 

“What even is your course? You’re doing programming and at the same time literature.” Mark says, changing the subject.

Jackson sighs. “I really don’t know. It’s only the first year. I still don’t know what to do. I like programming and it’s easy for me but I really, really love the arts, you know? I know I don’t seem like the type, but I do.”

Mark stays silent for a while and lets out a deep sigh. He pats Jackson at the back and says, “You’ve got a whole year to figure it out. I’ll be here supporting you.” Jackson smiles.

“Thanks for being a great friend, hyung. You’re the best.” Jackson fist bumps his best pal.

 

—

 

“ _Eodil bwa yeogi bwa, naega ape itjanha…”_  the man in front of Jinyoung sings. 

“Shhh... Jaebum hyung, be quiet please? We’re in the library, geez.” Jinyoung whispers to his best friend for 10 years, Im Jaebum, a second year. 

Jaebum frowns and removes his earphones.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Jinyoung sighs, closing his notebook in the process. “I said, you were singing loudly. Can you please tone it down? Hyung? We’re in the library.”

“Oh, ok.” Jaebum says nonchalantly and puts back his earphones, moving his head to the beat.

Jinyoung grins. Jaebum doesn’t notice. Jinyoung opens his notebook again and starts writing down important things from the book he was reading.

 

—

 

“Do you have any plans for today?”

Jaebum asks, pushing the door open as they leave the library after an intense studying session.

Jinyoung shrugs.

“Probably not. I’m not much of a social butterfly, ain’t I? You know that.” Jinyoung replies, putting his notebooks inside his bag as well as fixing his shirt.

“Oh yeah, figures. Wait, can I borrow your book? We have to do a review on the book. You have that right?”

Jinyoung sheepishly smiles while slowly raising his two fingers, symbolizing a peace sign. 

“Sorry, Jaebum hyung. I forgot you were in that class too. I already lent it to someone...”

 

Jaebum stops for a moment and looks at Jinyoung.

 

“What? You have new friends already?”

“No no! I saw this guy at the bookstore trying to find a book and he was really struggling you know, so I asked him what was he looking for and he said- “

“So you’ve been staring at him?”

“No! Like- why would I?”

Jaebum looks at him suspiciously.

“Is he your ideal type?”

“He? Are you kidding me Jaebum hyung? A guy…seriously.”

“Jinyoung, don’t you think you’ve been hiding it for too long?”

Jinyoung looks confused. “Huh? What are you saying hyung?”

Jaebum stops for a while to look at Jinyoung. He then puts a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if you haven’t really discovered it, but I hope you do soon. I accept you whatever you are, ok?”

 

Jinyoung looks down, confused.

“Okay, hyung...”

“Now, I gotta go. Going to find the book and maybe that guy who made you a creep.”

“Hey hyung, I’m not a creep!”

“Says the person who got a sty from peeping at the other cubicle!”

“I did not! Come back hyung! Let’s clarify this! Also how can you say I don’t have friends?!”

Jaebum puts out a tongue at him.

 

“Catch ya later!”

Jaebum shouts, waving goodbye as he walked away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung laughs and sighs in defeat as he watched his best friend go.

 

 _Oh well, we’ve got a long day to endure,_ Jinyoung thinks and sighs, walking to the building he has a class to attend to.

 

—

 

Jinyoung wakes up with a start. He sits and starts scratching his eyes and blinks quite a few times, processing what was happening. He looks at the clock on his bedside table to check the time. 3:03 AM.

 

 _Why am I awake?_ Jinyoung asks himself.

 

The answer to his question was immediately given. A loud screech can be heard from the next room, as if someone was trying to move a furniture. Soft yet audible thumps can be perceived, as if trying to hammer the nails ever so quietly but with the right amount of force. This neighbor of Jinyoung was trying his best to be as silent as possible, but that can’t be helped if you’re going to assemble an IKEA bed at 3AM, especially if someone’s shouting “Damn flabbit!” and “Sweet pea, IKEA, why are you so difficult to make”, and the legendary “I just want to sleep why won’t my fucking bed cooperate!”.

 

Jinyoung silently laughs as if illuminating the whole room, completely amused by his neighbor’s misery. He suddenly gets up and puts on his slippers, quickly running a hand through his hair to fix it, putting on a cap and going outside.

He finds himself standing in front of his neighbor’s door. He knocks twice and waits.

 

A head pops out.

 

 _This guy looks familiar._ Jinyoung thinks, scrunching his eyebrows at the man in front of him.

 

The head speaks.

 

“ _Look_ , I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry, I just really needed to fix this bed because I have nowhere to sleep—“

“Jackson Wang?” Jinyoung asks, certainly looking confused.

The guy looks up and shock spreads in his face, slowly forming an apologetic smile.

“Hey, hi, Jinyoung…I’m sorry if I disturbed you…Did I wake you up?”

 

 _He’s cute._ Jinyoung thinks.

“No, it’s fine! I just heard you having a hard time fixing your bed so I decided to help. Do you mind? So you can sleep as well too.”

Jackson smiles genuinely, bowing furiously.

“Really? Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you! Come on in!” Jackson opens the door wider for Jinyoung to enter.

 

Jinyoung looks at Jackson’s room. He’d say it was messy, but it was understandable seeing that furniture are scattered everywhere, seemingly brand new which makes Jackson a new face in the neighbourhood. The walls are painted cream, a few posters of fencing competitions (Jinyoung assumes, with a man holding a sabre, pointing it forward, having no glasses to clearly see the details) were taped on the wall. On his right a small kitchen can be found, spotless. _He probably won’t use this,_ Jinyoung thinks, but takes it back because _hey, we may never know._ There was a small dining table near it, a maximum of four to eat with.

Straight ahead he can see a brown sofa, and in front of that was a medium-sized television, turned off. A few boxes were laying around the corners of the room. Jackson was pushing some things to the side so that Jinyoung can pass, leading him farther to his place and closer to his humble crib.

Jackson says to turn right in a small pathway and in doing so Jinyoung can see Jackson’s spacious soon-to-be-bedroom. That is, his bed frame not yet fixed, mattress on the other side of the wall, covering Jackson’s somewhat big closet. A basketball was seen at the left corner, as well as fencing equipment (which Jinyoung would like to think it is, knowing nothing of the sport but seeing posters about it).

“So yeah, this is my loft, basically. Quite simple but I like how the bedroom is big. Fits perfectly for me. Anyway, I’m stuck at step 4 because I really don’t know what to do. Am I missing something?” Jackson says matter-of-factly, but scrunches his face in frustration as he can’t seem to finish his task and get his sleep.

Jinyoung goes closer to Jackson and asks for the manual. He reads for a few minutes and looks at the materials around him. He picks up a few nails and started speaking.

“You’ve done the first part so that’s okay now. The next thing is to nail these to that medium-sized thing over there,” Jinyoung points to a medium-sized board.

“Uhuh, okay, and then?” Jackson starts to work, doing what Jinyoung says.

“And then that one too,” Jinyoung points to another material. “After that, you insert that to the hole there and then…”

 

The two of them worked for more than hour, as the clock strikes 4:00 AM a few minutes before they finished it. They both stand up looking at the finished result, and Jackson is satisfied seeing what was in front of him—Jinyoung’s back, and of course his “Peaches.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jinyoung turns around and looks at Jackson’s shocked expression.

 _Fuck it, why did I have to say that out loud?_ Jackson thinks, biting his lip. Jinyoung thinks this guy is more than a guy trying his best at studies. _He’s really more than that soft outside, oh dear,_ he thinks.

“Oh, nothing, just craved for peaches suddenly,” Jackson nervously laughs but Jinyoung doesn’t notice as he replies, “Oh, peaches? You like them too, huh?” Jackson laughs at his response and is relieved. He suddenly remembers how Jinyoung helped him fixed his bed so he can now sleep and he furiously mutters “Thank you so much!” to a surprised Jinyoung and just messed with Jackson’s hair as he says, “It’s no big deal, I’m happy to help,”

Jackson was _surprised_ as well to his gesture and looks up to Jinyoung with wide eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, did I—“ Jinyoung tries to speak but Jackson cuts him off.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised! The gesture came from you so…” Jackson scratches his head and awkwardly smiles.

“I’m not really one for gestures, but it kinda felt that I had to do it so…” Jinyoung replies, sheepishly smiling.

“Okay, anyway, I’ve troubled you for an hour so I hope you can go back to sleep! I’ll come with you to your room!” Jackson changes topic and enthusiastically offers his service.

“But, my room is just next to yours, you don’t need to come with me?”

“I insist!”

 

Jinyoung laughs.

 

“Well, alright then. Lead the way, mister.”

They trudge their way to Jackson’s small yet cozy flat and goes outside, escorting Jinyoung to his own abode. They stop short to his door and Jinyoung speaks.

“So here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are. Sorry for the trouble again and thank you for helping.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“You can still sleep, right? What time does your classes start?” Jackson asks, looking concerned.

 “No need to worry. Mine starts at 9 AM. You, though? Do you still have time to sleep?”

“Uh huh, my classes start at 10 AM. So, uh, since you helped me, I could accompany you to your first class?”

Jinyoung is taken aback, slightly flushing.

‘No, it’s fine, it’s not really a big deal—“

Jackson pouts and says “Please?” in a cute voice and Jinyoung is sure he hasn’t seen anyone cuter than the man in front of him. Jinyoung laughs and nods, to which Jackson throws a fist in the air, a triumphant look on his face. Jackson bids Jinyoung goodbye and enters his own room, while Jinyoung entering his own too. With a big smile on his face, he drifts off to dreamland.

 

—

 

Jinyoung smiles good-naturedly as he opened the door, seeing Jackson there at exactly 8:30, all dressed up and ready to go. He was wearing glasses, a black raglan, and a slightly faded taper jeans, matching with some white Chucks. _Definitely 80s style_ , Jinyoung notes.

“You wear glasses?”

Jackson nods.

“Yeah, I do. I really have poor eyesight, you know. I’m checking out contact lenses though, ‘cause it looks just much better.”

Jinyoung laughs lightly.

“It looks good on you, don’t worry.”

They go directly to the flight of stairs, Jackson mumbling “exercise is good for the health, so we should ditch the elevator”, to which Jinyoung just laughed.

 

—

 

They both stop at the room of Jinyoung’s first class, and he says goodbye.

“Uh…” Jackson puts his hands at his nape, looking left and right.

“What is it?”

 

“Do you want to come to the café with me? You know, just to give back from the trouble I’ve caused you at the early hours of this morning?”

Jinyoung hears his heart beat differently, as if a rush suddenly occurred. Jackson must’ve interpreted it quite the opposite, suddenly mumbling a quick “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m not pressuring you or anythi—“ and Jinyoung just quietly smiles and says, “It’s alright, you dork. I love coffee shops anyway.”

Jackson relaxes and shows his teeth, grinning.

“So when are you free?”

“I have a project due tomorrow, so maybe the day after that?”

“Thursday, then?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jinyoung slides the door open.

“I’ll come by to your door!” Jackson states, a big smile on his face, and waved him goodbye.

 

Jinyoung just laughs.

 

—

“Am I a dork, hyung?”

 

Mark looks at his best friend with a puzzled look.

“What’re you talking about?”

Jackson sighs. They were having their bonding time at a park, Jackson on the swings, and Mark on the ground, cleaning his skateboard.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you know that Google says that in North America it means the peen, but really, times have changed. It’s not the same definition, right?”

Mark thinks for a moment and tries to stop his laughter.

“Yeah, I get your point. You do know what’s the new definition then?”

“It says that someone who’s odd and silly? Also suggesting that I am stupid and awkward. Awkward? That’s not Jackson Wang. I’m not stupid too, it really sounds like an insult, hyung, but it came from h—“ Mark cuts him off.

“You’re stupid, though.”

“That’s not the point! It came from him, hyung!”

“From who?” Mark asks, now standing up, testing his skateboard.

“From that guy in the library. The one I borrowed the book from.”

“Oh? You guys are talking now? Also, if he said you’re stupid, then we’d probably be great friends.”

“Hey! He doesn’t directly say I am, and why are you siding with him? Aren’t I your best friend here, hyung?” Mark laughs and prods Jackson to continue. Jackson crosses his arms in protest, but continues to tell his story anyway.

“I thought we won’t ever meet until I gave his book back, but one day I’m trying to assemble my bed frame at 3 AM and suddenly he shows up at my door asking if he could help because he can hear me next door. Next door, hyung. Fucking hell, we’re even neighbors!”

 

Mark laughs.

 

“That’s really kind of him, you know. So… what did you do in return? Took him out on a date?” Mark smirks, and Jackson stops to think.

“I did ask him out for coffee,” Jackson sheepishly smiles, and Mark raises his hand for a high-five. Jackson reciprocates.

“That’s my bro! Way to go, kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, hyung!”

“Whatever. Anyway, you know I’m always here, ok? If you need some advice or anything.”

Jackson beams.

 

“I know I can trust you with my life, hyung. Thank you.”

Mark suddenly feels warm and fuzzy inside, thankful for a best friend like the ever enthusiastic Jackson.

“Now, off to study and finish our revisions.”

 

Jackson groans.

 

—

 

Jinyoung is reading his notes for the 3rd time because he keeps getting distracted by his thoughts. He shakes his head and tries to focus.

Jaebum notices.

“What’s happening with you?”

 

Jinyoung looks up, surprised.

“Sorry. There’s nothing.” Jaebum shrugs and proceeds to take notes. Jinyoung frowns and starts talking again.

“Come to think of it, I have a question.” Jaebum looks up, curious.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever experienced this feeling wherein you, uh, had fast heartbeat? Like, I don’t know, it feels weird. Suddenly everything comes rushing in. It’s overwhelming, but I like how it makes me feel? It makes me giddy yet happy. Is it a heart ailment? Am I going to die?”

Jaebum laughs a little, looking amused.

“You’re not going to die, Jinyoung. It’s not a heart ailment. But I want to ask, when did this start? And when does your heart starts beating faster?”

“Uhh, just recently? I’ve just experienced it once so I don’t know, I freaked out.”

“What happened then?”

 

Jinyoung looks lost for a moment, trying to remember.

“Oh, I know! When Jackson offered to have some coffee.”

“He—what? He asked you to have some coffee? When?”

“When I helped him assemble his bed because apparently he was my neighbor-“

“Your neighbor?”

Jinyoung slowly nods. “…Yeah?”

Jaebum smiles, discovering something new from his best friend.

“Tell me, Jinyoung. Do you like girls?”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum weirdly and laughs. “What are you talking about? Of course I do.”

“Ok. So do you like boys?”

“Uhm, yeah, I like you Jaebum hyung. You’re my best friend.”

“Not in a platonic way!”

“Uh…I don’t know??” Jinyoung shrugs, shocked that he himself doesn’t know a definite answer. Jaebum beams in triumph.

“That’s your answer. You’re not sure if you like boys but you consider that fact,” Jaebum states, pausing for a while to sneakily drink his strawberry milk in the library.

“You consider it and you think about it. At that moment, was there someone that made you think otherwise?”

 

Jinyoung thinks long and hard enough. He remembers Jackson.

Suddenly his heart beat quickens.

 

He grabs his chest, and instantly Jaebum is concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s just go back to study.” Jinyoung hurriedly opens his book, highlighting words that probably doesn’t make sense but does it anyway, and Jaebum is left wondering.

 

Jinyoung writes something on his notebook, and it makes him smile. Jaebum sneakily glances over and sees a character J, but that’s all he can read because Jinyoung closes his notebook and leaves. Jaebum hurriedly puts his stuff in his backpack and loudly says to Jinyoung to _wait for him_ , to which he earned a couple of glares. Jaebum mumbles an apology, shaking his head. Jinyoung laughs at him just outside the library, being the first one to leave.

 

—

 

Jinyoung sits alone at the far end of the café near the university, sipping coffee. He taps his fingers as he hums a familiar tune, listening to slow jazz music and the murmurs of the people. He glances at his watch and suddenly smiles when he hears the door chimes, signaling someone has come in. He looks up and sees Jackson, waving at Jinyoung, eyes wide and a bright smile on his face. Jinyoung ushers him over, gesturing that he has bought him a drink. Jackson half runs, realizing he’s late for the _date._

“Sorry I’m late – I got caught up passing a paper,” Jackson huffs, pulling the chair in front of Jinyoung and hastily sitting.

Jinyoung just looks at him, smiling.

“What?” Jackson asks, holding the cup of coffee that was in front of him, examining.

 

“That’s decaffeinated coffee. I thought you might not like the strong, dark-roasted ones, so I chose something light,” Jinyoung supplies to Jackson’s unasked question.

“Hey, I like coffee! No matter what it is. But that’s okay, we’re going light today,” Jackson smiles brightly again, and then peeks at Jinyoung’s coffee saying, “What’s yours?”

Jinyoung covers his mouth, laughing.

“It’s espresso, not quite light like yours, but still fits the category.”

Jackson nods, and then frowns. “Don’t cover your mouth,” he says, “You don’t have to be ashamed, you look beautiful when I see your lips curve into a smile!”

 

Jinyoung flushes a bright pink.

“Stop that.”

“What? I’m just saying the truth! Hasn’t anyone told you that?”

 

Jinyoung blushes once more.

“…fortunately, no one has…”

Jackson pretends to slam his fist at the table, saying, “Eh? Really? But you deserve to be complimented every single day especially when your eye crinkles appear when you’re happy!”

 

“I said stop it…” Jinyoung rushedly says, and Jackson finally looks at Jinyoung fully. He lifts Jinyoung’s chin and looks at him straight in the eye.

“Hey, you’re beautiful, okay? Handsome, if you don’t like the word. You are too nice for your own good, and I love how you go out of the way to help someone out. You are an absolute nerd and I adore how you get excited over books. Most importantly, your smile kills me – not a bad thing, I swear, it makes me scream. Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I ever heard. Is it too bad if I want to make you happy all the time?” Jackson says in one full blow, finally exhaling after verbalizing his thoughts.

 

Jinyoung is overwhelmed with emotions he’s all too familiar with. He’s met again with a complicated heartbeat, palms sweating as if he’s anticipating something. He feels giddy, tensing up. Jackson might notice it, but he proceeds to speak.

 

“And if that isn’t enough, I’d say it loud and clear for you. I like you, Jinyoung. I know it’s too early for this stuff because a certain hyung told me to enjoy my first year as a uni student but wouldn’t it be fun to enjoy the year with someone too? I want to know you better.”

 

 _He’s doing it so good, oh god._ Jinyoung thinks and he blushes again. He can’t contain the smile on his face, his eye crinkles showing.

Finally, Jinyoung speaks.

 

“Why are you so good at words? You can’t be good at words; I’m supposed to be the best at that.”

Jackson heartily laughs.

 

“I’ve been feeling all mushy and giddy these past days, alongside with a weird heartbeat. I’ve been told by my best friend to admit something and at first I didn’t understand but now, I understand. I like you too, Jackson.”

 

Jackson beams.

 

“Thank you.” Jackson says.

“For what?” Jinyoung asks.

“For letting me borrow your book.” Jackson opens his backpack and gets the book. He hands it to Jinyoung.

“For giving me the chance to meet a person like you.”

Jinyoung smiles widely with Jackson’s statement, and sips from his coffee.

“You better ace that paper, okay?”

 

Jackson grins.

 

—

 

As soon as Jinyoung opens the door, Jackson jumps into Jinyoung’s arms and no matter how many times Jackson does it, he still feels breathless and so _alive._

It’s no wonder Jinyoung’s flat has become a ray of vibrant colours than the usual warm neutral hues and while neutrality is not to be frowned upon, Jinyoung believes the world is somehow less colder now that Jackson’s around.

Jackson, now fixing his shirt and has taken off his shoes, smiles widely at Jinyoung and breathes a “Hey.” Jinyoung laughs and closes the door behind Jackson, letting Jackson run to Jinyoung’s room and plops down at Jinyoung’s bed. Jinyoung follows right after, sitting beside Jackson.

It’s been a routine to visit one another every other day, Jackson during the busiest days of the week (so that Jinyoung doesn’t drown himself over him studying for finals), and Jinyoung going to Jackson during some chill nights and cozy mornings (making sure Jackson doesn’t starve and sleep anywhere).

 

It’s summer – nothing to worry about and so they lay beside each other.

“Movie?” Jinyoung asks.

Jackson thinks for a while and then says, “Hmm, could we try other things?”

“Sure, what do you wanna do?”

“Do you want to go to the park?” Jackson says and Jinyoung lips form into a little smile.

Jackson surely knows how to tug at Jinyoung’s heartstrings, knowing his kind of thing. He nods and gets a pen and notebook while he lets Jackson get some food inside his refrigerator just in case they get hungry.

 

And then out of the blue, Jinyoung thinks that maybe falling feels a lot like flying, especially when Jackson leans on him and touches Jinyoung’s nose with his, smiling brightly while he grabs Jinyoung’s hands to another day full of warmth.

 

\---

 

“ _Later she remembered all the hours of the afternoon as happy -- one of those uneventful times that seem at the moment only a link between past and future pleasure, but turn out to have been the pleasure itself._ ”

**― F. Scott Fitzgerald, Tender is the Night**

**Author's Note:**

> Mark gets talkative when it comes to Jackson. That's it. HAHA
> 
> This fic made me exceed expectations of myself so it'd be great if y'all loved that heh. If you wanna talk/req maybe, I'm at @coffeemlk on twt/1seulpeo on tumblr


End file.
